


The Reaping

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [27]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 27- Hunger Games AU.Annabeth and Percy are at the reaping for the Hunger Games.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	The Reaping

Annabeth stood behind the ropes. At seventeen, she was almost done with this waiting. She hated standing there, forced to hear if she was to get death sentence this year. She knew the chance of being chosen was miniscule, but it was still there, and her luck had never been good. She glanced across the courtyard at her boyfriend Percy. He looked confident, as per usual, his hair flying everywhere in the wind. Her attention was brought back to the microphone when Effie ended her speech, and began to choose a name.

Effie pulled out a small strip of paper. “One of our District Twelve tributes is… Annabeth Chase,” she announced.

Annabeth shrugged, knowing her luck it was strange it hadn’t happened earlier. She walked up to the front. She didn’t have family to miss her, but Percy stood stiffly, staring at her. She knew he wanted to join her upon the podium, but that would just mean that one of them had to die, at least this way there was a chance of survival.

“And now for the male tribute.” Effie pulled a name out of the bowl “Nico Di Angelo.”

Annabeth glanced out over the crowd. She looked for Percy’s twelve year old cousin, and her heart went out to him. His sister had died in the games last year. She glanced at Percy, she knew what he was going to do.

“I volunteer as tribute!” Percy yelled.

Annabeth sighed as he walked toward the front. She had known he would volunteer for his cousin. He couldn’t let others suffer when he could help. When he reached the front she grabbed his hand.

“At least we’re in this together,” he muttered as they were lead away.

She knew they could both fight, as they had hunted together since they were children. But both of them were here, which mean that one had to die, that was how the games worked. The last thing she wanted was for him to die and leave his family, so it would have to be her to go, then at least Percy could win. Death was an interesting thought for her, she wasn’t scared of it, district 12 had removed that fear from her. She was more fearful of Percy dying, because then she’d have to live without him. Maybe that was selfish, but he had more to live for than her. He saw her face and smiled at her.

“No-one has managed to stop us yet,” he said, trying to reassure her. “And anyway, following the rules has never been my specialty.”

Annabeth smiled back. Of course Percy knew what she was thinking, and of course he’d try to help her. There was no way she was going to give up without one hell of a fight.


End file.
